


You, Me and Everything In Between

by Kenmai



Series: FAHC GemAU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Adventure, Angst and Humor, Brotp, Crossover, FAHC, FAHC Gem!AU, FAHC GemAU, Fake AH Crew, Fantasy, Geoff/Jack if you squint, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Steven Universe crossover, a lot of the relationships are brotp so dont expect romance!, horrible writing, i have never before written 8000+ words in one day save me, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenmai/pseuds/Kenmai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It also didn’t take homeworld long before they found out about Labradorites small rebellion, but before they could do anything about it Labradorite was already running across earth’s terrain.</p><p>Rhodonite thought that was the last she would see of him, but not 2 weeks later she was fighting her way onto an unauthorized ship with him next to her. </p><p>To Citrine, hacking a spare ship was pretty easy, but when you are surrounded by some of Homeworlds best bounty hunter gems it suddenly became more difficult. But not impossible. </p><p>Back pressed against hard earth and uneven breaths leaving his chest was one of Onyx's first vivid memories.</p><p>Being confronted by an angry gem about the same size as him with a giant hammer wasn’t all that pleasing to Charoite. </p><p>In the silence Agate heard voices, 3 voices.</p><p>Topaz kinda just showed up one day. </p><p> </p><p>It all ties together you see in some way. The way they all met happened so strangely and effortlessly that it just...happened. Will they really be able to save the Earth from the destruction HomeWorld is plotting against them? Will Citrine ever stop fucking up? Tales of fighting for what you believe in and finding yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for tumblr user a-simple-note !!! (http://a-simple-note.tumblr.com/)  
> Just visit their FAHC GemAU tag.  
> Tumblr users boardinvagabond, agent-flexas, gavinfremix (hey that's me), a-synning-witch, spooky-scary-prince, neoneray, insert-witty-drawings-here, bonshaqela-lalondria and kill-clown have all drawn art for this AU and you can also find them in the FAHC GemAU tag on a-simple-note's blog
> 
> Labradorite - Geoff  
> Rhodonite - Jack  
> Citrine - Gavin  
> Onyx - MIchael  
> Charoite - Ray  
> Agate - Ryan  
> Topaz - Jeremy  
> Lindsay - ????Undecided on being a Homeworld Gem/Human in this AU

Labrodorite was not one to be played for a fool.

This particular gem wore something of a ring-leader’s outfit; black bowtie around his neck, black suit with yellow collars sleeves and t-shirt underneath an off aqua color. Of course his pants had to match, an off aqua color with yellow on either side.

There were many people who looked up to him, admired his jovial nature and polite smiles. But he joked with very few and had an air of power and respect looming over him. Labradorite knew when to smile and bow and politely wave. He could do it all. He was a brilliant orater and a master at planning and giving logical suggestion to the higher-ups of Homeworld. He surveyed over many of the lesser gems. Decisions could be given with second-hand approval by him. If he was suspicious or unsure of the idea he would tell them this and it would not be carried out. All in all, he was an amazing person. What he said happened. Most Gems had not liked him for that at first. But because his decisions always made the best outcomes for his leaders he had grown to be respected in the HomeWorld community by many.

Ah, yes.

Homeworld.

The place he had lived all his life but had come to despise so greatly.

Seeing as he preferred to work behind the scenes most days, paper work after paper work, organizing ancient documents that had all been trusted to him, he had to deal with the little stresses that came with it.

“Oh fuck me.” He cursed as he ended up dropping dozens of papers. They flew everywhere some landing near his feet while others slid further away from his grasp. The few that remained in his hand were set aside on the table as he bent down to pick up the stray sheets of paper. He’d probably hear an earful of complete nonsense if someone were to stroll in right now and see such a mess.

‘What’s this?’ He thought as a particular document caught his eye. He leaned in to inspect it and read:

‘Earth has many valuable resources and interesting primitive life-matter. It would be a good planet for deformation and re-construction if we get the right tools into play. This would require more fighting materials and more gems being brought out. Thus, I have sent an informant, Gem#0RY4NW0 Type: Agate, to Earth where they are carefully creating more gems in The Kindergartens as we speak. We speak more on this matter soon, my leige. Your loyal servant #000G07D Type: Gold.’

Labradorite paled as he glanced over another document which read:

‘Things are going according to plan as we discussed my leige. The informant I sent to planet Earth has replied back and it seems their work is going quite well. We must discuss when we are to move forward in activating the cluster. We may speak more on this matter by your request, my liege. Your loyal gem #000G07D Type: Gold.’

‘I have no interest in the resources of that pathetic planet or ruling it Gem #000G07D. I already have my own as I like it. Destroy it as soon as possible. Tell your informant to get the kindergarten kicking into gear otherwise he can be disposed of with the planet itself. Do not send in anymore reports on planet Earth unless you are telling me it has been obliterated. End it.’

‘Y-Yes, my liege. Gem#000G07D Type: Gold reporting out until further demolition of planet Earth. Thank you for the orders, my diamond.’

Labradorite quickly russled through another set of papers, anger taking over surprise and confusion.

They were just going to destroy some planet for the sake of it? A planet with life just like theirs?? And all because they could and not because they needed too. What was the point in having dominant power over life just to /show/ that you could take the life of another kind. That wasn’t power. That was cruelty. He did not like this at all. Not one bit.

With a grinding of his teeth his eyes cast downwards at the rest of the papers in disgust. This was wrong. All of it was wrong. They couldn’t just do this to someone else’s home!

Labradorite paced around the room for a few minutes before coming to an ultimatum.

-

Labradorite found himself pacing around Amber’s room that night, hands gripped in his hair.  
“Can you believe this!?!” He practically shouted incredulously at her.

Amber was a friend of his whom he spent some of his time making light conversation with. She was quite fun to be around.

“No. If it wasn’t you I was talking too I’d probably turn you in right now.” She said smoothly watching as his eyebrows furrowed. “But I trust you.”

“Yeah me too.”

She turned to lie on her back, glancing at the ceiling. “Too bad we can’t do anything about this.”

Labradorite stopped in his tracks to look at his friend. She would always be one of the most logical and reasonable ones besides him who he had come to know. But she couldn’t possibly be serious right now.

“Excuse me? This is a planet we’re talking about! Life. Resources. Doesn’t any of that break your heart to hear how they just want to rip that away from them?” He said walking towards her in a hushed voice. He sat beside her on the bed and buried his face in his hands.

“It does. But seriously, man. We can’t do anything.” She said sitting up. “Even if we could we’d need a lot of stuff like a ship and oh idk, people to actually follow through with this. You know how loyal everyone is.” She started to play off her words as a joke but her expression had said otherwise. “We’re loyal aren’t we? We’d get our gems cracked on sight if we were to do something this stupid Lab. So, as sad as this is to hear you can count me out for whatever it is you’re planning.”

“Please…”

“I’m sorry.”

“I don’t want this plan to go through.”

“Me neither but I‘ve already told you-“

“Fuck that. I need to do something. What if I was trapped on that planet and you heard of this plan for them to destroy it. With me on it. All the life on it. Would you really just sit back...”

She took a deep sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose in mild annoyance. “But you’re not! That’s what matters. Don’t do anything stupid alright? I’ll stay quiet.”

With that she turned on her side facing the wall, away from him.

Labradorite knew that signaled her wanting him to leave and so he did. He also knew it was going to be pointless trying to get through to her. Once her mind was made she could be a very stubborn vixen.

Not as stubborn as he was though.

Labradorite went home that night with a mind full of ideas, his heart pounding out of his chest. Every step he took felt heavy. He needed to do something.

He needed a plan.

-

“You know, Gem #00G30FF Type Labradorite-“

“I told you to just refer to me as Labradorite.” The man in question said spinning away from the monitor and around in his chair to glide towards the table behind him. He had been reading through one of the documents from the night before again and forgot he left it on the table, and had quickly turned to ‘nonchalantly’ cover it up when one of the familiar looking messenger gems came in. “We’re not around any real higher-ups at the moment you know.”

The gem rolled their eyes and cleared their throat before entering from the doorway. “Gem #00K0V7C here to send a message.”

Labradorite rolled his eyes before fully turning to look at the gem. They had talked a few times but this gem usually liked to hang out with loud group of gems that much rather liked to stay in their little circle.

“What’s the message?”

“Our Royal Liege would like you to meet with her at this moment.”

Labradorite raised an eyebrow. “Oh well, of course.”

“Thank you. I will accompany you.”

Labradorite nodded in acknowledgement and glanced over at his papers for a moment before standing. He straightened out his clothing and exited the room with a straight face, the messenger closing the door behind him and following soon after.

-

The messenger had left him outside the room of their Diamond, getting through the guards with ease once they recognized his gem, and announcing that who they sent for had arrived. With a wave of the finger he was let go and Labradorite was ushered inside by the guards. He noticed a brightly colored gem at the foot of his Diamonds throne. She was a bright pink, pale in skin tone with a few rough brown markings here and there. She was proudly standing next to a servant Pearl who, dared not look up from her place. The bright gem of course had watched him with curious eyes. She was pretty.

He bowed, an elegant smile on his lips before speaking. “My liege, Gem #00G30FF Type: Labradorite at your service.” He stayed bowed until he was addressed to rise.

“Greetings Gem#00G30FF. Do you know why you are here right now?”

“No my liege. I had not been informed as to why I had to meet. Is there something grave that must be decided on, my diamond?”

“No, not as of today. I would like you to meet a trusted Gem of mine. This is Gem #00J4CK7 Rhodonite. She works in the Military Resources Department and will help greatly in our upcoming…event. I would like you to accompany them in their workings and advise them on what would be good to use in war.”

His smile widened, although fakely, he nodded. His ‘Diamond’ had not mentioned anything about the war on Earth to him at all and even now she was just mentioning a ‘war’. How could she just make him help with something he was already being forced to be a part of. “Of course, my liege.” He bowed.

“Excellent. You both may leave now.”

The two gems nodded and Labradorite watched as Rhodonite walked up to him. They both bowed and exited the throne room with mutterings of “Thank you, my liege.”

“So, you like weapons, huh?” Labradorite started as the two left. He idly followed the other gem as she turned a corner and walked down a long corridor. The air immediately felt different as they exited the throne room. Almost lighter, safer even. Labradorite felt himself taking a deep breath.

“Yes, absolutely!” The gem said excitedly. “I’ve been making weapons for our Diamond ever since I could pick up a tool.” She joked lightly. Labradorite liked her laugh. He probably wouldn’t mind being around her much. She seemed interesting.

-

Rhodonite had been a loyal servant to HomeWorld from the moment her gem was given life. She loved working with weapons and would often find herself tinkering with pieces of metal and tools, putting something together and creating dangerous but brilliant pieces of destruction with her hands. Her work became well known and found herself in the military. She worked her way up and became a major military representative, guiding people on how to do this and that, how a weapon works and what weapons works best for each type of gem. It was very extensive work that required a lot of time, skill and effort.

But she would do anything in her field if it meant serving her Diamond. She loved working under them and obeyed orders well. The joy she got from showing off her work and being praised made her want to work harder, longer, better at what she could already produce.

Her Diamond had sought out her skill and promoted her one day much to her happiness. She did her job well after all.

She had very few friends she could depend on, mostly because she was always holed up in her workshop creating and planning new things. Sure, she wanted to do even better when her Diamond promoted her, but what she did not expect was to be called again to the Throne Room. Was she being demoted? No, that would not make sense seeing as she had just been promoted. So, why was she here?

Her rambling thoughts had been answered when a messenger came into the Throne Room. He talked about someone named Labradorite being here.

Labradorite?

Ah.

She had heard of him, but only very rarely, mumbled through the lips of passing gems.

He was apparently a well-respected figure in the Gem community. Not high enough to be known by her though, it seemed. Er, well, maybe she had just been too holed up working on weapons to pay attention to the name.

She thought that he was charming when she first saw him enter. He had an eloquent smile adoring his features, but it didn’t seem to reach his eyes. Strange, but interesting. She did not think many could pull a trick like that in front of their Diamond. But she remained silent.

When she was introduced to him she stepped forward slightly and bid him the same fake smile.

Something shone throughout his eyes for a moment, a mere glimmer before the gems attention was back on their Diamond, the fake smile returning again. Rhodonoite watched with interested eyes.

Labradorite had been assigned to advise her on what weapons to make for the war.

She had been briefly informed on a war for a planet called ‘Earth’ as they had waited for Labradorite to enter the Throne Room. They were going to take it’s resources to help gems in need and colonize it for a bigger empire is what her Queen had told her with a straight face.

She believed her right away and didn’t question her bored expression. She nodded and agreed on making weapons for their upcoming excavation. A war for resources, huh?

She found herself leading Labradorite to her house to show him some of the weapons she was currently working on. Unbeknownst to her she’d never finish them in time for what would happen two weeks later.

Never did it occur to her that a war for resources did not make any sense, and never did it occur to her that her and Labradorite would become so close. It had been bound to happen though. Labradorite needed to tell someone what the Royal Diamond was up too anyway.

-

Labradorite couldn’t rest. He was up late again running his hands over the same documents that made him question what the Royal Gem Government really stood for.

He sighed heavily as half-lidded, tired eyes read over them once again.

Sickening.

He couldn’t stay here any longer.

With a heavy heart, he left a small goodbye note under Amber’s door.

-

“Your Highness.”

“Yes, my Royal Messenger.”

The Messenger looked nervous. He had come to his liege with the most troubling of news after all. “I have bad news, my liege.”

A careful eyebrow was raised, urging him to go on. The quicker he spoke, the quicker it could be dealt with and have him sent on his way. She had things to attend too.

“It’s, uh. Gem#00G30FF Labradorite. The informant.”

“Yes, out with it please!” The pearl next to him said. He was taking agonizingly long to give her liege, her beautiful diamond the message!

The pearl paled as a serious eye was cast down at her. “One more unprecedented word from you and I’ll have your gem cracked. Be quiet.”

The pearl’s blood run cold as she drained and nodded standing straight and quiet again. “Yes, my diamond.”

Serious eyes had now been cast at the messenger again as he gulped and continued.

“What about him?”

“He… He seems to dislike the plans we have for the war on Earth. I overheard him one night while I was passing by to send a message to The New Royal Scientist. After all, the one we sent to Earth won’t be around anymore. But, as I was saying. I overheard him talking about not liking the plans. I even saw some of the old documents on his work desk. I went there tonight to see what he was up too but when I arrived….he was missing.”

This, made the Queen sit up with a fiery look in her face. “Guards. Ring the alarm. Find him at once. You are to bring him back for his arrest for conspiring against the kingdom and for committing treason and deception against his people.”

She glanced at the messenger. “Get out of my sight.”

-

“Come with me.” Labradorite said that night. It had been about two weeks since they’d first met, Labradorite vaguely saying hi to Rhodonite every now and then, contemplating how he would tell her what would really happen to Earth. It was hard to say anything considering how loyal and bent on following instructions Rhodonite was. It mildly annoyed him.

“L-Labradorite?” She yawned tiredly. “What are you doing in my house at this time of the night?” Indeed it was late. The sky always remained dark in space, the only indicator of time passing is by how many stars littered the cosmos. The sky practically was full of them meaning it was about 1AM there.

“Ssh ssh shh. There’s no time to explain right now. Listen to me Rhondi.” He said grabbing her by the shoulders and lightly shaking her. I need you to gather as many weapons as you can. As much supplies as you can for fucks sake. We gotta go.”

“Lab?” She asked slightly alarmed sitting upright now. She stood putting on her shoes and looked at him quizzically. “What’s happening, please?”

Labradorite shook his head and opened his mouth when he heard the kingdom’s alarm go off. People could be heard shouting, the sounds of footsteps in the distance drawing near.

“Fuck, I’ll tell you on the ship.”

“Ship?” She shouted incredulously. “Lab what ship-“

“Rhondi we gotta go.” He hushed her. Labradorite paled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. Feet were making their way towards her door and they didn’t have much time. Labradorite grabbed one of her weapons as she scowled, mostly out of worry and dislike at not knowing what was happening. She gathered a bag of supplies and loaded it onto her back.

Labradorite gripped at his hair in worry as he glanced at the door and then at the window. There was a sudden banging on her door as he bit his lip in annoyance. He grabbed Rhodonite’s hand and led her towards the window.

“You just had to live on the 5th floor huh?”

Rhodonite shrugged in confusion until she realized what he was insinuating.

“Oh well.” Labradorite shrugged pulling the large window up and opening it.

“Lab you can’t be serious.”

“It’s either death,” He motioned to the door. One of the guards had started to make a hole in the door, fingers reaching through as Rhodonite gulped. Labradorite motioned to the window again. “Or slightly safer death.”

“Christ, Lab. What have you gotten yourself into?” She said holding tight onto his hand. The two hooked their legs over the window. Luckily there were bushes below so the fall wouldn’t be much.

“Correction, my dear. What have we gotten ourselves into?”

She sighed.

The banging on the door became louder, an ear-splitting rip and crackle of wood could be heard as a hand shot through and gripped at the door-knob.

“Ready?” He asked with a grin.

“Sure.”

The knob turned.

“3”

The door slammed open and shouts could be heard getting closer.

“2”

The guards drew nearer as the two got ready to jump.

“1!” Labradorite yelled as the two jumped out the window. Rhodonite looked at her bedroom one last time before paling as the pile of guards in her room increased, one reaching out to grab at her.

Labradorite vaguely heard them yell into their mics about surrounding them downstairs.

The two landed in the bushes dazed. Rhodonite was the first to get up quickly pulling Labradorite with her. The two equipped their weapons and made sure they had their bags before Rhodonite turned to Labradorite. He panted and muttered about needing to exercise more before she shook him.

“Labradorite! Where’s the ship you were talking about?”

“It’s over there in the woods! In the clearing! Come on!” He ran forward as she covered behind him, guards appearing and shooting at them.

“Lab!” She yelled tackling him to the ground to avoid a stray shot.

The man nearly choked but thanked her anyways. She pulled him up again, albeit a bit sheepishly but soon focused on shooting down guard after guard again.

“There’s the ship!” Labradorite yelled grabbing Rhodonite’s free hand to speed up the process of them getting on board safely.

“Is this ship authorized?” She questioned as Labradorite pressed a few numbers on the side of it and the hatch opened.

“Nope, I just found it so I’m taking it.”

Rhodonite sighed deeply. “We can never come back here can we?”

“Nope!” Labradorite smiled as the two entered the ship. Rhodonite shot a few more blasts from her ray gun as the hatches began to close.

Labradorite hurried to the control panel, typing in a coordinate as the ship fully started. “Set the coordinate to Earth.” He commanded the ship.

“Travelling to: Earth” The ship responded back.

Rhodonite’s eyes widened as she looked at Labradorite. She held onto a seat as the ship rose, taking off before she could yell “ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE.”

-

Labradorite had no idea how to fly this thing, Rhodonite was yelling wildly as she held onto her seat.

The ship blasted off faster than both of them could blink. The Earth’s surface making it’s appearance known the quicker they went, stars, meteors and space all flying by past them. Black gave way to blue, then light blue, then aqua as the sky and lands of the Earth came into focus.

“DO YOU KNOW HOW TO LAND THIS?”

“NO CLUE.”

“OH FOR FUCKS SAKE.”

Rhodonite had to act fast as she leapt from her seat to grab at Labradorite’s chair. She pushed him off ignoring his protest of ‘Hey!’, before grabbing the wheel of the ship and turning it as hard as she could.

Shrubbery and trees seemed to be flying towards them as Rhodonite leaned to duck them, bringing the ship to a halt and they skidded on the Earth’s soil. A scar was left behind the ship, debri from stray trees she couldn’t dodge in time and dirt pushed up from the ground.

They both breathed hard as the ship powered down. The fuel had been used up for that one trip and they would not be going anywhere in a long time.

The two glanced at each other, both breathing in hard and finally taking in what had happened.

They were on Earth.

They made it.

They were safe, if even for a little while.

Rhodonite jumped up and hugged Labradorite, the two spinning and smiling.

“WE MADE IT.”

“WE DID IT.”

Labradorite opened the spaceship as he jumped out and rolled around on the soil. “EARTH! SOIL!”

“I-I can’t believe we made it!”

Labradorite proudly stood, hands on his hips. “I knew we could do it. You should’ve trusted me a long time ago.”

She knocked him on the head and chuckled. “Of course I trust you! All I can do now is trust you!”

Labradorite laughed at that and spun them around again.

“Let’s go explore!”

“Don’t forget why we came here…”

“Imagine what we could do here!”

“Lab…”

“Do you think we’ll see any life here?”

“Lab.”

“We could build our own house-“

“A house you say?”

“Yeah we need some wood though. Hmm.” He turned to look at the spaceship once again. “We could use some of the metal from this, otherwise we can just leave it here.

Rhodonite turned to stand beside him. She also hummed in thought. “Hmm. The first part. Iwe could make some nice walls with this.”

“It would be troublesome having metal floors to walk on.”

“Yeah, true.”

“Well, let’s get to work partner.” Labradorite said smiling as he held out his hand towards the pink gem.”

Her smile widened as she grabbed his hand and nodded. “Can do partner.”

-

Citrine never wanted to be a political figure. He had never wanted to be involved in such serious matters of business. Sure, he liked being the center of attention, but this was just pushing it.

Citrine absolutely had to sleep as hard as a rock (no pun intended). He just had to have absolutely fucked himself over because he missed the events of last night.

He turned on the projectifier to hear what was happening lately in their little world. With a yawn he swiped the machine for the next channel and stopped when he heard how alarmed the newscaster sounded.

“Yes, it is said that an informant of our Queen, Gem#00G30FF, a Labradorite type gem who helped her make decisions, and Gem#00J4CK7 a Rhondite type gem who assisted in many projects of making military weapons and flying our kingdom into many victories with her ace piloting skills have been outcasted as traitors in the Rebellion. They were found leaving their homes early this morning after an eye witness reportedly saw one of them acting suspicious and went to tell our Diamond the news. This of course led to the alarm being sounded all throughout the kingdom and Guards were all over the plac...”

Citrine’s eyes widened at that and turned the volume up. “…e trying to capture the renegade gems. The two, who had once been involved in helping with the attack on destroying planet Earth, were found planning an escape to the planet in hopes of saving it! Could you imagine?! They were last seen flying in an unregistered spacecraft, dozens and dozens of weapons and supplies were found missing. Documents, papers and other missing criteria gone.”

Citrine was shocked. He had heard that they were planning an attack on Earth because there were supplies that could help their people, but those who abided there were dangerous and had to be eradicated. He quickly went to his desk, powering on his computer and searching up on some information about the war set for Earth.

Apparently their Diamond was already in the process of training warriors, getting teams together and finding new person to make weapons. Well of course they’d have too if that one gem, Rhodonite was it, had taken so many supplies and weaponry with her.

Citrine hummed as he tried to access some of the Kingdoms documents. Locked away, huh? He cracked his knuckles as he typed, hacking into the database and getting to the root of the file, typing in a few numbers and phrases into the HTML.

He was in.

Hi eyes widened as he skimmed through the information in front of him.

They weren’t using Earth for resources at all! They just wanted to destroy it!

Citrine frowned.

Surely this…wasn’t true.

But the information flooding at his fingertips told the opposite. The truth.

He couldn’t deny it.

Something stirred deep within him as he glanced at the documents one last time. With a tap of his fingertips he closed the files, closed everything on his computer. He turned to his empty room with a determined face. He had made up his mind. He’d be leaving for Earth shortly. He quickly threw on his shoes and headed for the door.

And this is how he now found himself met with billions of reporters at his door, some asking him questions, and other public figures trying to escort him to the meeting room.

“How do you feel about the two traitorous Gems?”

“What are your opinions on the upcoming Rebellion?”

God.

“What do you think is going on in the minds of the two Rebellionists?”

Shut up.

“What do you have to say on the matter?”

SHUT UP.

“Did you not hear the alarms last night?”

“Maybe you just didn’t care?”

“QUIET.”

The chattering of the reporters silenced as he made his way through, gems clearing a path for him as he walked through.

There was a lot that needed to be dealt with.

“Citrine! Citrine! They want you in the Discussion Room.” A messenger meekly said motioning to him as he almost passed. He was trying to get to his door from the moment the story in the kingdom spread, but reports had already gotten to Citrine’s door, blocking his way.

It was to be expected really.

He stood out wherever he went being such a bright gem, all yellow with a small bit of brown on his clothes. Big golden collar surrounding his head and bright golden boots adorning his feet. He was practically a walking lemon.

Citrine came from a line of gems with high political standing, and had acquaintances who were involved in high political positions, power at their fingertips depending on what they discussed, what they said, who they talked about. Citrine was practically shoved into politics by those he had deemed ‘friends’. More than often they would force their opinions on him, the world of their kingdom eagerly awaiting his words and everything he eagerly said. Would he agree? Of course he would. Disagreement meant being out casted. It meant rebellion against what their leaders believed in.

Other than the fact that Citrine had somehow found himself in such a high position, he was extremely good with technology and found himself being able to figure out the toughest of problems. He owned technology.

Citrine was honestly tired of all this. He had liked the idea of power at first but it was not all that worthwhile to have in the end. He isn’t that certain he liked gaining it anymore. It was in short, annoying and vaguely repetitive in some ways.

Let’s talk about our higher-ups kindly. Let’s talk about the lesser gems negatively. That was it really. He did not like it. He did not like having others fear him.

He could be a pretty nice person. He was very sociable, charming when he needed to be.

“Understood. Thank you kindly.” Citrine said nodding to the messenger as he turned into a different hallway.

He didn’t want to do this anymore.

That’s how he once again found himself doing something he shouldn’t. He had tapped into the weapons vault from what they had left over and gotten himself a small ray gun. From there he had easily infiltrated where the ships were stored and gotten inside. Getting inside of the ship had triggered one of the alarms though and Citrine had paled, his confidence dipping for a moment. Hacking a spare ship was pretty easy, but when you are surrounded by some of Homeworld’s best bounty hunter gems it suddenly became more difficult. But not impossible.

Citrine hurried to start the ship, typing in the command to head to Earth and strapping himself in. He missed the subtle thud of another gem finding it’s way in through the back though, and was able to shoot most of the soldiers down with the laser from the ship but it was hard to keep the ship out of the line of stray gunfire. With a heave, he busted through the building, hissing at the scrape of metal against crystal and guided the ship into the depths of space.

He never looked back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is slightly shorter  
> more tomorrow

Charoite was a pretty laid-back gem. From the way he wore his bright lavender and purple hoodie; sleeves way too long for such a small person, and his slim dark purple pants, it showed. Him gem proudly showed on his neck, observant but mischievous eyes watching under giant rimmed ‘glasses’.

He was never interested in the whole upcoming war on Earth thing and his gem was never built for fighting anyway. He usually liked to laze around at his home playing games and gliding place to place on his skates. He was…well alright he was VERY lazy and a bit of a jokester. So when he went to a gem shoemaker and asked them to make him a cool pair of flying sneakers with blades at the bottom he was more than happy to glide place to place weirding the other gems out. Although, he did kind of became a loner due to this. He honestly didn’t mind much.

With the first commotion of the renegade gems Labradorite and Rhodonite, his interest had been piqued. He heard that they were going to Earth and the sounds of a new place to explore had intrigued him. He could do nothing but watch as the spaceship flew away though, guards cursing and throwing their weapons to the ground in rage.

He actually laughed at them.

When the second commotion of an alarm going off and guards running past his door had happened, Charoite had made the effort to get dressed and put on his shoes, peering outside as he saw none other than the respected figure Citrine hacking into the system for where they stored all their spaceships. He didn’t know the guy much other than seeing him address political matters but at the same time he didn’t seem that interested in what he was talking about.

Charoite smiled and grabbed a packet of food, stuffing it in his pocket. He jumped out the window and hovered on the ground thanks to his shoes.

‘NICE!’ He fist-pumped and took a moment to pat himself on the back. He knew these shoes would come in handy.

He cursed as he heard guards come closer and quickly hid in a bush. He watched with mild interest as they went by.

‘This is exciting.’ He thought, standing up and dusting himself off. He quickly made his way towards where Citrine had sneaked in. Now where could he be?

Charoite hmmed as he entered the building, Citrine already inside a spaceship it seemed. ‘Obviously it’s the one the alarm is coming from, dumbass. The lights are on for fucks sake!’ Charoite shook his head as he rolled towards it. He somehow managed to trip and laid there for a few seconds in shame.

His skills were pretty rusty. But never mind that, he needed to get on the ship.

Charoite stealthily made his way towards the ship, it looked like it was about to take off at any moment, some of the lazers from the front shooting down guards. He took this chance to find a window near the back and open it, getting inside and hiding out in the back.

There, he waited. For what he didn’t know.

Sooner rather than later, he could feel the ship advancing from the ground and taking off.

That was that.

-

Charoite found that the ship landed with most ease. He stayed silent for awhile, hearing the sounds of footsteps walking towards the hatch, the hatch opening and the spaceship being emptied.

He stood from his hiding spot and blinked. He looked around quizzically before glancing around him and poking his head out to the front of the ship. Empty.

He noticed that the fuel bar was flashing, signifying that it was empty.

He grinned and proceeded to go back to his hiding spot, looking outside the window he once sneaked in. He carefully opened in and slipped through, landing on the soft soil of the Earth, the grass cushioning his fall. He stood and brushed himself off, glancing wildly at the trees, birds, flowers and just about anything he could lay his hands on.

Earth seemed great! He’d have a fun time here.

With that, Charoite ran off to explore the new land.

-

Citrine paled as the ship landed. He took a deep breath and looked around. The ship had landed. He had successfully landed a ship!

He patted himself on the back and stood glancing at the fuel tank. Empty, already?

Well, he’d never flown a space-ship before so he hadn’t known of its mechanics. He sure if lucky the fuel didn’t run out in space. He’d be absolutely mullered if he got stuck in space. Then what would he do? He surely couldn’t return to Homeworld.

Not now, not ever.

He opened the hatch of the ship and carefully stepped out.

The Earth was a strange place so far but he liked it.

Now he just needed to find the Rogue Gems.

‘Note to self, stop calling them the Rogue Gems. You /are/ a Rogue Gem now, you dolt!’

Citrine shook his head and started walking North. He knew he was on the right path when the scar from a crashed ship was seen in the distance. He smiled and ran towards it, a million thoughts running through his head.

-

“Hold on Rhodonite.”

“What is it?”

“I hear something.”

The two had stopped building then, Rhodonite looked and Labradorite and stopped to listen, for what she wasn’t sure.

They had been on Earth for a few days now, gathering supplies and building the foundation of their house. They had scavenged as much as they could without being seen by any humans, conversation coming easily to them as they built together. It was oddly peaceful. Much different from what they were used to on HomeWorld.

Citrine had finally caught up with the two gems, watching from a distance as they worked on, a house?

Intriguing.

But nonetheless, he wanted to join them. Hopefully they wouldn’t kill him on sight.

Citrine took a deep breath and shakily exhaled. He slapped his face and mumbled confident words to himself. He could do this! If they had to resolve to fighting then he could fight….not what he wanted but if he had too then yes.

He stepped forward from his hiding spot, locking eyes with the two gems. They instantly grew angry and summoned their weapons.

“No no I come surrendering!” Citrine yelled putting his hands up quickly and closing his eyes. “I want to join your little crew! When I heard how you were standing up against Earth I decided to flee Homeworld!”

“How do we know you aren’t a spy?”

“I would’ve already captured you wouldn’t I?” Citrine said softly opening one eye to peer at them. “My weapon isn’t even out.”

Labradorite tsked and lowered his weapon slightly.

“Can I still join?”

“Sure!” Rhodonite answered before Labradorite could speak.

Citrine slowly walked forward and beamed as he looked at their house plans. “What are you making there? A house?”

“Yeah wanna help?”

He nodded as Labradorite sighed. Another person to take care of…

“Welcome to the fucken crew.” Labradorite patted Citrine on the back. “Go get us some wood.”

-

“What’s your name by the way, kid?” Labradorite asked that night as they sat around a small fire. Rhodonite yawned as she rubbed her hands together.

“Citrine.”

“Oh I heard about you!” Rhodonite snapped her fingers. “You’re that politician everyone listens too.”

Citrine winced at that. He hated that icky word. Politic- Polot –Palit- Bleck

“I was. Not anymore. I’m one of you guys now. Do you even have a name for this little posse?”

“No..”

“Hmm Hmm. We’ll think of something!” He offered the two.

“Well you probably know the two of us already thank s to HomeWorld.”

Citrine laughed at that. “Definitely!”

“Speaking of HomeWorld. I’m assuming you know what’s up then?”

Citrined nodded. “I was just mostly tired of being there but I still know about the whole destroying Earth thing.” He waved it off and watched as the fire flickered.

“Would you be willing to help us find the kindergarten and destroy it?”

Citrine grinned and nodded. “Of course. Also why I’m here in’nit?”

“You better be good at fighting.” Rhodonite joked.

Citrine whined at that and said he was an excellent fighter.

“First rule of fighting is to keep your weapon out instead of siding with the enemy Mister, I would’ve killed you already!” Labradorite said mocking the yellow gem.

Citrine squawked at that and screamed and Labradorite tackled him, complaining about his reflex skills.

Rhodonite just laughed as she watched the two.

-

It was quiet.

And dark.

Extremely dark.

Suddenly there was light and lots of noise.

He wasn’t sure what to think the moment he’d opened his eyes for the first time. He could feel his back against hard earth and his uneven labored breaths leaving his chest. He could barely hear them over the groaning of machines that climbed around and above him, the soft noise of rock thumping against the ground as new holes were created.

He was confused and afraid.

Where was he? Why was he here? Who was he even?

Onyx looked at his arms and legs quizzically. He wiggled his fingers and started to move his wrists, testing them out as they moved. He carefully took one foot and stepped forward, nearly wobbling to the ground. H e decided to move the next one and wiggle both his toes.

He…existed.

With a shaky breath he closed his eyes again. He wasn’t sure of what to do honestly and found himself glancing downwards again. Then it caught his eye.

There was a gem on his chest. A gem.

His gem, right?

His hands reached for it carefully, first to poke it, then to feel it. He examined his hands again. He was grey. Grey and black was all he could see really. Huh.

He jumped as a flash of yellow passed his hole, with a start he blinked and heard a loud creaking, the machine above him groaning as it fell, rubble falling on top of him.

He coughed as he pushed some of the rocks aside, standing up again and dusting himself off. What the fuck just happened?

He looked around wildly wanting answers as the dust settled, something bright noticed him and came towards him. He watched cautiously as the thing came towards him.

‘It was the yellow flash he saw from before’ He thought.

The thing carefully and slowly raised its right hand out towards him. There was a gem embedded in it. He quickly glanced at the gem on his chest and looked up again in awe.

He’d never seen another gem before but here was this gem offering a hand to him. Did the hand mean good? Bad? Evil? Something entirely new?

The yellow gem, as he now called them, reached their hand out towards him and he flinched, unsure of what was happening. This was all strange to him and so new. He was afraid.

He was afraid.

There was a flicker of rejection and disappointment in the yellow gems eyes. He was about to say something when yet another ear-splitting noise of a machine falling to the ground, and the yelling of others erupted around them. The yellow gem withdrew his hand, turning his head, a weapon appearing in his hand.

Onyx’s eyes widened as he watched how his gem lit up, the huge weapon making it’s appearance right in front of his very eyes.

He took this moment to run into the forest, running from what he didn’t know. The yellow gem? The strange voices? The sound of rock and metal crashing and crumbling to the ground? He was conflicted with these new-found feelings attacking him all at once.

He was surprised to feel the ground beneath his feet as he ran. It was slightly smoother than what was inside his hole. It was a muddy red color and stained the bottom of his shoes already. He hid in a nearby bush watching the yellow gem look back at where he once stood, muttering a ‘Bullocks!’ as he frowned.

“A little help over here!”

“Christ,” The yellow gem shouted back in reply before turning towards the noise. “I’m coming!”

Onyx blinked and breathed hard as he watched him run in the other direction.

He collapsed on the ground, taking a moment to breathe properly. There was a cool air blowing as the leaves from trees around him seemed to be dancing. Some of them letting go of the branches and deciding to let the wind carry them in the soft lulling tune.

His eyes looked up to the sky in wonder. The bright blue of the sky was setting into shades of prinks, reds and an odd but bright orange. The gem tilted its head in wonder at this and stared. He glanced to his left, then his right and furrowed his eyebrows. He needed to know what was going on.

And maybe that yellow gem had some answers.

-

That was how Onyx found himself stalking the yellow gem. He was with two /other/ gems. One being filled with colorful pinks and, the other full of blues yellows and black. The yellow gem would often pester them, being sent out for wood to build a ‘house’. During these times he’d watch him most, too suspicious of the other gems around.

The yellow gem would often hum, tearing down trees and stopping to pick flowers when he was being lazy.

Onyx had been stalking him roughly for a week watching how he interacted with everything. He was curious, either ranging from amused to bemused, for the yellow gem was often pretty clumsy, tripping over air it seemed as he would drop the things he collected, whining to one of the gems about this. They would usually laugh or roll their eyes though.

Onyx sat that day watching as the yellow gem had wandered into the forest. Today he did not seem to e collecting supplies, for he sat against a tree and closed his eyes. Humming a little as the wind blew around him.

Onyx had been drawn in by this. Wherever they were, it was a very pretty place. Calming and Peaceful even. Much nicer than his hole from what he had seen exploring by himself. He did not like it however when he tripped and fell in a puddle once though. His clothes were soaked! But this had given him the opportunity to see how he looked.

Onyx’s face was gray to say the least, he had freckles sprinkled all over his face and and unruly blob of dark grey hair. His clothes and shoes were black, the sleeves on his shirt a slightly lighter shade of that black. His gem resided on his left chest.

Seeing himself was strange at first, but it gave him more questions.

Who was he?

Onyx had been so busy pondering on all this that he hadn’t realized he was moving closer to the gem to hear him hum. It was entrancing, and his voice was nice to say the least.

The humming had abruptly stopped when Onyx had stepped on a twig though causing the other to shoot up, his weapon in hand.

Onyx yelped and fell backwards, quickly regaining his composure and standing up in somewhat of a tougher pose.

The yellow gem had stopped seeing this though and put his weapon away. He giggled and put his hands up in surrender. Labradorite would tackle him to the ground for ignoring his weapon advice again.

“It’s you again!” He pointed out happily. “I was worried something bad had happened to you. Glad you’re lookin’ right fine though.”

Onyx blinked and tilted his head at this. “…”

“I’m going to approach you now if that’s ok.”

Onyx did not make a move to run this time. He desperately needed to know what was going on and why he was here. It had been too long (albeit a week but whatever). Onyx slowly nodded.

Citrine beamed and offered his hand again, the same hand from the first time they met. “I’m Citrine. And you are?”

Onyx hadn’t known how he was able to just call himself ‘Onyx’, but it had been there since he’d opened his eyes. “Onyx.” Onyx was his name.

Something wonderful flickered in Citrine’s eyes before smiling. “Wonderful!” Citrine realized Onyx had not taken his hand and decided to put it back to his side. He wasn’t offended anyway. “I’m not gonna hurt you by the way. You see, my friends and I. We have this little team of sorts. We can help you have a safe place. I…I’m on your side, alright?”

Onyx’s eyes widened as he heard this.

“Would you like to come back to the base with me and meet them. They won’t bite. Probably.”

Citrine looked at Onyx hopefully.

Onyx nodded slowly and out-stretched his hand to Citrine. “Ok. Take me there.”

Citrine practically beamed as he grabbed Onyx’s hand and rushed him back to base.

Rhodonite and Labradorite would be surprised!

-

Rhodonite and Labradorite were very surprised. They were unsure of what to do when Citrine had come cheering happily as he addressed the two of them. What they had not expected was for him to come in tow swinging arms with another, duller colored, looking gem.

The gem had a mixture of something between a scowl and a small frown on it’s face. It cautiously watched Labradorite and Rhodonite before glancing at Citrine.

“This is Labradorite.” He pointed at him then at the gem next to him. “And Rhodonite.”

The two waved in confusion and Citrine waved back. Onyx watched as Citrine waved again and picked up on the hint, waving at the two gems.

“Hi.”

This was going to be a long, long, long day for Labradorite.

-

“So,” Citrine said as he clapped his hands together. “This is Onyx. Do you remember the day we went to the Kindergarten?” He said to Labradorite and Rhodonite.

Onyx raised a confused eyebrow at Citrine. ‘Kindergarten? Is that where he was from?’

The two gems nodded in response and waited for him to continue. They already had a sense of what was about to be said though.

“Well, I found him there! But he ran away up until then and I found him again!”

“Uh-huh…your point being..” Labradorite paled as Onyx looked at him, curious at what he had to say. He blinked and glanced at the pink gem next to him.

“He doesn’t know about everything! Homeworld, Us, What’s happening to Earth..”

Labradorite scratched his head and nervously glanced at Rhodonite this time. She shrugged but nodded towards Citrine. “It’s true. “ She said.

“Hey, uh. Onyx.” She said putting her hand on his knee. He glanced in alarm at her hand and then back at her. She spoke softly to him. “Me, Citrine and Labradorite over there, we came from a place called HomeWorld up in space. This is Earth. Earth has lots of others like you, and another species, and lots of thing like trees and animals. You were found on Earth and you came from a place called Kindergarten, where they were uh, er, wrongly creating gems…HomeWorld wants to destroy Earth completely with something we need to find so we came to Earth to stop them!” Onyx had frowned hearing this and touched his gem. So he was a mistake? He wasn’t meant to be here at all? “ You’re not at fault here in anyway, ok? We don’t mind that you’re from here. You seem nice how you are!”

Onyx shook his head at this. “Are you sure? I…I’m not a mistake?”

The three HomeWorld gems felt bad at hearing this and all went to hug Onyx. Onyx flubbed at not knowing what to do with this so he awkwardly patted them all back.

“No!”

“Not at all!”

“You’re great the way you are!”

Onyx looked down at this and cautiously looked back up at them. “I mean, if you say so. It’s whatever.”

Rhodonite smiled as Labradorite ruffled his hair.

“You got us now kid.”

“Yeah!” Citrine piped in. “We can teach you how to use your gem weapon and how to fight now!”

Onyx vaguely thought back to when Citrine first summoned his weapon in front of him. A smile graced his lips as he nodded. “Sounds hella!”

Citrine beamed at that and shook Onyx’s shoulder. “Yes!”

“So then, Onyx.” Labradorite addressed the lad. All eyes were cast on him yet again. “Would you like to join our little crew in protecting Earth?”

“Yeah.”

A small gasp of excitement left Citrine’s mouth as Rhondonite smiled.

“Welcome to the crew, Onyx.”


	3. Chapter 3

Agate had been known as a respected technician and scientist among the Royal Diamonds. He remembered briskly being called to the throne room one late evening to meet with their leader. Assigned for a mission he was told on his way there. Apparently, he was going to be sent to Earth to make sure the kindergartens were working properly. New gems needed to be made, resources needed to be collected. At least, that is what he had been told.

Figuring out broken methods, replacing things with new and better technology was his forte. He liked working with his hands and fixing things. He liked creating things. He liked the power of being dominant over something else.

He could so very destroy it if he wished.

But for his Diamond, he would work efficiently. Effortlessly, even.

He had made his usual rounds to many of the kindergartens secretly located on Earth. Everything seemed to be in tact so far. He was satisfied as he went to the next Kindergarten. He was always travelling a lot anyway.

Agate vaguely remembered the day he had found the most current Kindergarten. He had watched the machines for awhile, watching for the subtle staggered movements and whirring of metal as they climbed, making holes and destroying rock and soil.

The machines were working nicely, he noted.

He walked around surveying some of the holes, pressing a button and submerging himself in an underground tunnel. As he walked downwards he glanced around him, going over the same procedure he did at the other Kindergartens. Clusters were stuck to the roof of the ceiling, some sticking out of it as he nodded to himself and logged a few things in his portable computer.

‘Log Date #28  
Gem production seems to be going smoothly. It won’t be long before millions of Gems will be mass-produced and colonized here on Earth. Gem Type Agate dutifully logging out.’

Agate was interrupted as he heard a shout, the sound of a machine being hit and the groan it elicited as it collapsed above him. The last thing he remembered seeing before he blacked out was the rubble falling on top of him, destroying some of the clusters.

Agate woke up with a sharp inhale.

The clusters?!? Were they okay?!?

His vision spun for a moment before everything came into focus.

Everything was silent.

He blinked rapidly, looking around him now that he was more alert. He paled at what he saw. Everything around him was dead or destroyed. The debris of ragged, beaten up machines and broken up metal parts lay around him in heaps of rock and dirt. All of the holes once made for gems to be created from were torn down, dug up, the remaining ones were empty.

He lost everything. All his progress. His Diamond would be absolutely livid. What would he tell her?

With a grunt, he pushed some of the debris away from him and rose to his feet, brushing dirt and rubble off of his chest. He slowly looked around him, making to walk towards a nearby broken down machine when he heard them. There was a distant sound of voices in the distance. Three to be exact. Before he had time to draw his weapon the voices rounded the corner, two of them stopping in their tracks. One of the gems had advanced upon him though, batting question after question towards him. Questions he could not answer.

“Who are you?”

His mouth set in a thin line.

“Are you working here under orders from Homeworld?”

“You’re the gem from the letters aren’t you?”

Labradorite frowned. He didn’t have the heart to tell him how the Royal Diamond had just wanted to sacrifice him with the demolition of Earth for her plans. Well, at least not yet. He’d get to that later. No. He needed to get his point across.

“Why are you doing this?”

Following orders, he had wanted to say, but the words never reached him.

“What’s the point in following orders for a ruler that wants you eradicated in the process?”

Agate’s mouth opened, then closed. A feeling of unsureness and disbelief washing over him.

He took this time to glance up again, examining the three gems. One was a bright yellow. One a bright pink. And this one…

The pink one stepped forward slowly, the two gems staying right by her side and extended a hand out towards him. “It’s alright. We don’t have to talk about these things at this immediate moment. I’m Rhodonite.”

Agate mulled over the situation for a moment and shrugged. He would also like answers. And a discussion would be just thing he needed. With a deep sigh, Agate reached for the outstretched hand and was surprised to feel her pull him up with no problem. She was a lot stronger than she looked, he had to admit.

“Your name?” The yellow one asked him meekly. Agate turned to glance at him at raised an eyebrow as the other flubbed and turned away. Maybe his gaze was too intimidating…he’d work on that.

“It’s Agate.”

The two gems beamed at that, the other showing mild interest. “I’m Citrine and this is Labradorite!” He pointed. “Don’t mind him now he’s a softie. Ow, OW LAB THAT HURT!” The gem said rubbing his shoulder.

Agate almost snorted. Almost.

“Well, Agate.” Rhodonite stepped forward between the two gems, giving Agate a gentle pat on the shoulder. “Would you like to get us some wood for the time being before we head back to base?”

Her smile just seemed so polite. Agate found himself nodding before he could think to disagree. Although he had a feeling he would not like to disagree with this particular gem.

“Great! You’ll know us when you see us. Follow the light of the campfire, ok?”

Agate nodded once again before turning to walk off. “Sure.”

With that he left in search of wood. He wouldn’t see them again for awhile though. With nothing better to do he wandered off for a bit to explore the recesses of the planet he had been trying to harm. How ironic.

Several days later he found himself seated between 5 other gems. Light banter happening between the crew. How did this to happen to him?

-

“Alright so to summon your weapon you gotta focus your attention and energy to your gem.” Rhodonite instructed as both she and Onyx stood in a clearing near the house. They had gotten a five rooms up by this time and Labradorite and Citrine were working on making another. Soon enough a third room would be added before they worked on the upstairs portion of it.

Onyx nodded as she spoke. “Alright.”

“Once you do that, your weapon should automatically be summoned. Sometimes it depends on what’s happening around you for it to show itself, alright? Now watch me.”

Rhodonite closed her eyes and just as suddenly her weapons appeared, her giant pink shield at her side.

Onyx clapped and complimented it.

“Thanks.” She dismissed her weapons and turned her attention back to the gem once they disappeared. “Now you try.”

Onyx took a deep breath before trying to mimic her. Focus on the gem. Put your energy towards it. And then…

He opened his eyes as he felt his hand gripping something. It was slightly heavy but he’d get used to it in time.

Onyx’s eyes widened as he looked down at his hands. He was holding a giant black hammer! He’d done it!

Rhodonite clapped and ruffled his hair. “You did it kiddo! Good job.”

Onyx practically beamed and studied his weapon. “So then I’d just swing it?”

“Well yeah, it seems to be a hammer. Unless it does more? Probably not. Oh but don’t worry it’s really cool! It’s really big too.” Rhodonite said reassuringly. She was proud after all. Onyx had slowly started to open up to the two of them. He’d mostly stay near Citrine despite complaining how he annoyed him. But she was glad to see him bonding with everyone in their little crew.

Labradorite would love to see this.

She was knocked out of her musings as she heard the splitting of wood. She turned to a sheepish looking Onyx, hammer gone from his hands. It was in a nearby tree, the tree now spilt down the middle in half actually.

“I wanted to see if I could throw it far…”

Rhodonite sighed. Maybe he needed a little more teaching first though.

-

“Ok Onyx! Patrol duty today! We need you to cover this end of the forest while I cover this end. Citrine is helping Rhodonite build another section of the house today. God forbid we let him loose again and he finds another gem…”

Onyx knew he meant no offense towards him, as the older gem had his hands full watching the three of them. He could tell that Labradorite quickly warmed up to him though, Onyx doing the same to him. Labradorite gave him a pat on the shoulder as he started to turn. “Don’t get lost alright? Tonight we’ll tell you more about HomeWorld, alright kiddo?”

“Alright! Be back soon.” Onyx said quickly running off into the forest.

Labradorite watched him go before disappearing into the sea of green leaves. He couldn’t help but bite his lip in worry. It had been awhile since the gem Agate had disappeared. He did say he would meet with them again right? He hoped that Onyx would be alright on his own.

They really needed to find him. But staying on guard and making a base was extremely necessary.

It’d be fine hopefully.

.

.

.

Things would be fine.

Also they needed that damn wood from Agate.

-

Onyx had come to like his little gem crew. He felt ok around them. Making fun of Citrine’s antics, talking and joking with Labradorite and learning how to handle his weapons with Rhodonite were new experiences that he was slowly learning to accept. After all, he needed to be well acquainted with them in the event of ‘HomeWorld’ Gems coming to take them away.

Onyx needed to be able to protect his friends! What better way than to look out for and protect them?

Onyx nodded to himself. He could be reliable. He had to be.

Charoite had been making his way through the forest. He had been on his own since the day the higher gem Citrine had landed the spaceship, deciding to sneak out the back-window.

Earth was a wonderful place.

There was lots of room to run and use his shoes. He saw lots of interesting creatures on his little adventures. He stopped to pet a bee once but that had resulted in the creature quickly flying away. Charoite had remembered chasing after it, it was easy enough to do with the use of his shoes after all. That was until he got distracted by a waterfall.

The sun had been setting in a nice palette of pinks and purples, shining over the water in an eerie way. Charoite liked it.

He carefully poked his foot in the water, quickly taking it out. He was on his way again though, stopping to try and climb in a tree. That plan was a bust though as he was extremely lazy.

‘Damn it Charoite. You can practically glide up the tree!’ He shouted angrily to himself before doing just that. ‘Note to self, he needed to stopped berating himself. Note to self, note to self, he should stop talking to himself. Yup. Got it. Noted.’

Charoite yelped as he stood on a branch. He hurriedly held onto the tree so that he would not lose his balance. He grinned as he was able to keep himself upright for more than a minute and turned to glance at the sky. He had a much better view from atop the trees. Stars were slowly peeking out on the horizon, some twinkling right at him. He frowned as he thought of HomeWorld, wondering what they were doing right now. He shook his head and started to make his way down the tree. He hadn’t even seen any sign of the Rebel Gems.

He landed on the soft grass with a thud and brushed nonexistent dust from his sleeves. So then where did that leave him?

Missing? Would anyone even notice?

He shrugged to himself and carried on with his walking. Didn’t matter anyway.

He felt nice as he ran through the forest, jumping over a puddle and stopping to glance at the ripple, his reflection bouncing as it smiled back at him. He was practically buzzing with energy. Earth was very interesting!

Suddenly a blur of black shot past him, embedding itself in the tree next to him. A giant black hammer loomed above him. It was huge! And much bigger than his body far by comparison. If he had been just a little more to the left he could’ve been cracked. Charoite gulped and turned around to see what had thrown the giant weapon.

He paled as he saw another gem. That wasn’t one of the rebels.

The thing that had thrown him off most though, was the fact that this gem was extremely small. Painstakingly small. As in, his size small. He was personally offended on a spiritual level.

How could a gem so small, literally the same size as him, almost kill him with a huge ass weapon!

Before Charoite could continue his train of ridiculous thoughts the gem advanced on him, fire in his eyes. Oh boy was he pissed.

“Who are you and why are you on my planet? Have you come to capture and kill my family?” Onyx roared as he held his hand outwards. The hammer removed itself from the tree, nearly taking off Charoite’s head again as it returned to him. Charoite could feel where the hammer had grazed his hair. He laughed nervously.

“Charoite. I came with that Citrine guy. Also no, Killing isn’t my thing. I’m more of a laze around and graze kinda guy.” The purple gem joked.

Onyx raised his eyebrows in confusion at that. The fire in his eyes dulled slightly as he realized something. “Wait, you know Citrine?”

Charoite shrugged. “Something like that.”

Onyx seemed to relax at this. This person wasn’t a threat if they knew Citrine then. “Follow me. Uh,..Charoite it was? What the fuck were you doing out here by yourself? You could’ve been at base with us.”

‘Base?’ Charoite thought as he neared the gem. They were indeed the same height. ‘Oh. He’s probably talking about the Renega-…The Gems.’ He slapped his face at calling them Renegade’s again.

Onyx looked quizzically at him but didn’t wait for him to answer. “Let’s just get going ok? It’s realllly dark out here.”

Charoite glided next to him. “Well Mr. Hot-Shot. What’s your name?”

The gem pursed their lips in amusement at the nickname before replying. “It’s Onyx. And I still can’t use my hammer well. But I will one day!”

“Sure.” Charoite said mockingly rolling his eyes.

Onyx tsked at this, a grin forming on his face as Charoite glided around him. More people meant more things to learn about. He liked this Charoite guy already.

-

Labradorite paled as Onyx came back with yet another gem. This is the exact bullshit he did not want to happen! But it happened anyway! Fuck. The universe just wanted to bite him in the ass didn’t it?

“What’s your name kid?” He asked as he sat down. His eyes carefully looked him over before finally accepting him.

“Charoite.” He said. “You guys the people that left HomeWorld right?”

“Correct.”

“He said he knew Citrine.” Onyx offered helpfully to Labradorite. “So I brought him.”

Labradorite hummed in thought before shrugging. He’d keep an eye on him though. This gem seemed to be bursting with unused energy, feet tapping idly on the ground. He noticed the way the gem froze up at the mention of knowing Citrine but said nothing. “Alright.”

“What’s this about me? I heard my name!” Citrine said loudly leaving the house. Rhodonite followed after, casting her tools on the ground nearby. The two walked up to the small group inspecting Charoite.

“Who are you?” Citrine asked confusedly much to the befuddlement of Onyx, and the curiousity of Labradorite.

Charoite laughed awkwardly at that and scratched at his neck, his long sleeves sliding down to reveal purple hands. “Well you see the thing is, I may have snuck on your ship the night the guards were chasing you down…”

“You what?” Citrine gaped.

The gem in question shrugged and made himself comfortable on a nearby tree. “It’s too late for me to ever go back to HomeWorld anyway.” He winced at hearing that and clarified. “ I wouldn’t want too actually.”

Labradorite was about to say something when Charoite piped up, a small grin on his face. “Hey, how’s this idea sound! You guys seem pretty cool and since none of us are going back to HomeWorld I could just join the crew! Right?”

He looked to Labradorite and Rhodonite, immediately assuming either one of them were in charge. Come to think of it they hadn’t addressed a leader to him. Maybe they all were leaders? No, that would actually be a pretty stupid thing to decide upon. His gaze leveled with Labradorite and Rhodonite again.

Rhodonite was quick to answer, way before Labradorite had even turned to answer himself, she replied with a happy, “Yes!”

Onyx smiled at that and excitedly looked at the older of the five gems. “Really?”

Labradorite sighed and shrugged. What was this? An army against HomeWorld or a fucking baby-sitting service? Maybe a nice circus act even…“Sure. Why the hell not? Let’s make another room for him while we’re at it.”

Citrine beamed. “Ooh I call the second floor though!”

“I call second!” Charoite yelled putting his hands up. “Fite me for it, man.”

Citrine squawked as Onyx couldn’t help but hold back a snort. “His fighting skills are pretty lack-luster. I nearly got him with my hammer.”

Citrine smiled slyly at the purple gem as he heard this. “Really? Against Onyx? He could practically summon his weapon without breaking something.”

“Shut up, Citrine, you klutz.”

The two started bickering as Charoite laughed. He threw in a few comments here and there riling the two up. He stopped laughing when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. It was Labradorite.

“Welcome to the crew, buddy.”

Charoite smiled and nodded.

They had a lot of work to do.

-

When a strange gem had come towards their base carrying bundles of wood in his hands, abruptly dropping it on the ground to catch their attention, Onyx had flinched. Charoite looked at him in concern before turning back to the gem.

Onyx quickly stood on his feet in front of the four gems, Labradorite already grabbing at his shoulder and Rhodonite standing to her feet.

“Oh it’s you!” Citrine mused as all eyes watched Agate walk towards them.

“Glad to see you could make it! I…We were starting to get really worried!” Rhodonite said relieved. She made space for him to sit down next to her. He plopped down with a small thud and cursed, rubbing at his backside.

Charoite giggled and instantly stilled when those same pair of eyes had glared at him. He lifted his hands up in surrender.

“Charoite, this is Agate.”

“Fite me.”

“Ok.” Charoite blinked once, twice as he watched Agate open his mouth. His gem had been activated, a long chain being pulled from it until a giant spiked ball landed with a thud on the ground.

“I WAS JOKING. JOKING.” Charoite said hiding behind Labradorite.

Agate smirked for a moment, his mouth landing in a thin line again as Rhodonite addressed him.

“Onyx, meet Agate. Agate, meet Onyx.” Rhodonite beamed as the gem was met face-to-face with the taller of the two. Agate raised a calculating eyebrow at Onyx, something stirring within him.

“Say,” Citrine observed. “You’re both more or less the same colors. How neat is that, Onyx!?”

Onyx paid no attention to him though as he studied Agate’s form. His eyes seemed cold, but at the same time there was a curiosity lingering inside his eyes.

Onyx shivered.

“Nice to meet you.” Agate extended his hands outwards.

“Same to you.”

Rhodonite bit her lips as she watched the two, until it dawned on her. Agate was working on the Kindergarten. Onyx was the only Kindergarten Gem to survive their over-all destruction.

She paled as Onyx went back to chattering with Citrine, obviously unsure on how to continue talking to the taller gem.

This would need some adjustments…

-

Citrine screamed as an unfamiliar gem loomed over him, watching silently as he shot out of the sheets. He equipped his weapon and yelled calling for Labradorite and Rhodonite. This of course urged the other three gems to come, soon five gems stood in Citrine’s room, weapons equipped as they investigated.

“What in the hell-“

“Who are you?”

“Citrine who the fuck is this?”

“I don’t know! I woke up and..and.. he was just watchin’ me!”

Labradorite stepped further into the room, Rhodonite close on his heels. He looked at the gem in question and eyebrow raised. “God you are one creepy motherfucker.”

“It’s Topaz.”

“What?” Onyx questioned as he squinted his eyes.

“Seriously! Who are you!?!” Charoite yelled.

“My name! My name is Topaz! We might be needed some more space in here, you know. It’s a lovely house you guys built but where am I even gonna stay?”

Labradorite’s eye’s twitched as the conversation started to go astray and pointed his weapon at Topaz. He walked closer. “Why are you here?”

Topaz cleared his throat as he sat down. He looked at the tiling for a moment before looking back up at the crew. “I was sent on a mission long ago for the Royal Diamond but I happened to stumble upon this neat little planet! I’ve heard some interesting things going on in Galactic News and decided to see what was up myself. You guys seem cool enough. And I want in.”

“Want in on what?” Agate said as his eyes darkened. He wasn’t sure about this Topaz character.

“The crew of course! I admire what I’ve seen so far!” He stood, the six of them raising their weapons again in alarm. “Can I join the crew?!?”

Topaz glanced at all of them with hopeful eyes before meeting Labradorite’s again.

The older gem pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed a long sigh. “Do anything strange and we’ll have your ass being hauled back into outer space before you can say-“

“Great!” Topaz jumped excitedly as he dashed passed them, running throughout the house and exploring it before quickly coming back. “Can I bunk with Citrine?”

Citrine paled at this and shook his head. “You watched me sleep!”

“Listen! I was getting ready to wake you up!”

“Even worse!”

Charoite snorted at this and teased Citrine about having an admirer. Topaz laughed it off, but in the end Labradorite decided to bunk the two together just for the kick of it. Citrine could handle himself.

For the most-part.

Okay, well. Slightly. Sometimes.

He could breathe properly and that’s all that mattered, alright?

Labradorite found himself sitting at the table, head in his hands. Citrine, Onyx and Charoite were outside showing Topaz the basics as Agate watched over them. A loud commotion came from outside as Topaz could be heard laughing, an offended noise coming from Gavin and the sound of footsteps and loud laughter could be heard.

“Get back here!” Was heard in the distance as the laughter increased.

What had he gotten himself into?

He felt a pair of soft arms rest on his shoulders. A re-assuring kiss was placed on his forehead as he looked up. “I think it’s a nice pace of change.” Rhodonite said as she leaned against him.

He groaned again, resting his head on the table and scratched it frustratedly.

“We have to train five idiots now.”

“Agate’s pretty capable doing thing’s on his own. I’d say four.”

“ We still have to find the other Kindergartens.”

“Agate can help with that since he used to work on them.”

“The cluster has to be destroyed.”

“That can be dealt with.”

“What if HomeWorld-“

She abruptly shushed him as he started to drag. “Forget about Homeworld! We’re here now. On beautiful Earth. We’re making history here Lab. Can you imagine all the great things we’re gonna do? And it’s all thanks to you, you know?”

She gave him a soft smile.

“Yeah. Yeah you’re right.”

She beamed at this. “Good. Now get some rest. We have a lot to talk about with everyone when they get back. We do need a slightly different plan now after all.”

Labradorite groaned.

This was the start of something Strange. Something New. Something that entirely involved them and only them. They would be the ones to make a difference. The boys just needed a little guidance and time to get used to one another. He definitely needed a lot of patience for that, but Rhodonite was by his side as ever, and he was sure they would be able to get through just about anything together. Their partnership. Their team. Their crew.

They could do it.

He could really use a nap right about now though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this story til the end. Hope my writing did it a semblance of justice. Shoutout to a-simple-note for creating this awesome AU that i just absolutely fell head over heels for! I'll definitely be writing more one-shots about things like the crew testing out fusions, or expanding on relationships and maybe a sequels sometime in the future where HomeWorld raids Earth????
> 
> Feel free to leave a kudo or comment if you wish. ;u;  
> <3


End file.
